


It Takes a Legend...

by the_black_rose



Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: #fatherhood, Angst, Crass Humor, Domestic Fluff, Duo's going to have his ribs broken, F/M, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gundam Wing children, Slice of Life, teenaged boy humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_black_rose/pseuds/the_black_rose
Summary: A short, one-shot set sometime after the "19 years later epilogue".Written for the June writing prompt on the Sub-Rosa Discord server. Aidan gives his father a card and gift for Father's Day - with some 'help' from his Uncle Duo.Some angst. Some fluff. Some attempt at teenaged boy humor.“Listen, I can’t possibly imagine what it’s like to be you. You never had a childhood. And you never had a father—”“No,” Heero shook his head. “I didn’t. I trained to fight, to kill from…as far back as I can remember.” The visible side of his mouth, from Aidan’s vantage point, turned down.“It’s why,” he paused and picked up a wrench from the open drawer. “It’s why sometimes...I’m, I’m at a total loss…” He dropped the hand holding the wrench to his side. Aidan could see his knuckles change color where he throttled the metal implement.“Your mom is so much, better at these things… At being there for you.”
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Relena Peacecraft & Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Traitor to the Cause Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: June 1xR Father’s Day Challenge!





	It Takes a Legend...

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for it being a little rushed. I hope it's still enjoyable. Just a little 'slice of life' story that popped into my head one day...
> 
> Thanks to Grandlarseny for the help with the card and gift. I won't tell Heero it was you (and let him keep blaming Duo and Aidan). :)
> 
> Thanks to those of you who will read it.
> 
> Much love,  
> ~Rose

* * *

**It Takes a Legend...**

AC 221, June 

Aidan stepped into his father’s domain: the garage. Usually well-organized, with the exception of his work bench – which would hold any number of projects at a given point in time; from electrical wiring harnesses that belonged to...the teenager didn’t know what – to woodworking, and even, occasionally, an extensive Lego set for one of his siblings. 

A laptop was needed for everything, apparently; it sat, looking silver, slim and pristine in the center of the workspace. The workbench had been built by his dad, with a metal top and bare wood cabinets beneath. Next to it was a five-foot-tall, cobalt blue tool cabinet with a myriad of drawers, which could be rolled about on wheels. A long-ago birthday gift from Mom... 

The usually well-organized space was looking a bit worse for wear. Wood shavings peppered the floor, filling the air with the pungent smell of cedar and straw. His dad’s tool cabinet had several drawers askew; several tools lay scattered about the workbench –on top of a soiled towel that looked like it had tar or oil melted into its surface. The teenager tucked the card, sans envelope, and unwrapped gift into the waistband of his jeans and sat down on a spartan metal stool tucked in the near corner of the garage, along the wall that led back into the house. 

His father, rather uncharacteristically, didn’t seem to be aware of his presence. 

_What’s his deal, lately?_

Aidan watched his father’s profile scowl as he sipped from his coffee mug. In the stifling hot garage. Hot coffee, in a hundred degrees, locked up in a garage... How his father could stomach it, the teenaged boy couldn’t possibly fathom. 

“Best Dad”, the mug read in some frilly script. His younger brother Jonathan had saved his allowance and bought the ridiculous thing for Father’s Day the year before. It had made Aidan want to gag at the time. _Idiot._

Their dad had been home only a couple of weeks; the Preventer mission that called Dad and Uncle Trowa away had kept them for much longer than the “exercises” his dad usually disappeared on. His mother had been a wreck the whole time; the nausea for baby Yuy number four had gotten...a little intense. 

_“Mom?” Aidan knocked on the door; the bathroom had gone silent on the other side. “You ok in there?”_

_He heard the sound of water splashing, and then the knob turned. His mom greeted her eldest son with a shaky smile. “I’m fine.”_

_She reached out to hug him; Aidan sighed and let her. And then she was sobbing like a child herself, “I just don’t know what I’d do without you. I love you children so much!”_

_Panic rose from his stomach to rattle his arms and shoulders. He patted his mom on the back. “It’s ok, Mom. Really. We’re-we’re n-not going anywhere... I promise.”_

To make things worse, when his father did return... Something…something just hadn’t been quite right. Of course, his immediate return was the usual, affectionate (for his dad) routine: Isabella got a hug, while he and his younger brother got the Dad-signature-hair-tousle – which was fine when he was Jonathan’s age. Now, it made him want to punch his father. 

Except, heaven help him if the older man ever punched back... 

_Uncle Duo raised one hand and smoothed it back over the top of his dark-brown braid. “Your dad...” His eyes rolled up and his mouth twisted into a grimace. Duo was the only one that would occasionally tell him stories about his dad. The rest..._

_“Yeah, Uncle Duo?”_

_“He packs quite a wallop, you know.” The long-haired Preventer frowned and brought the same hand down to rub over his ribs. “If he was_ _tryin_ _’ to hurt_ _ya_ _, you’d be in the hospital.” He shook his head. “I’ve never met a guy with a more solid punch. The jerk.”_

_Aidan let out a small laugh. His Uncle turned to look him straight in the eye: “And I’ve been in plenty of fights in my day.”_

Then it was off to find his mother; their children knew that, as tired as Dad looked when he came back from his time with the Preventers, just being with their mother... He became almost like a different person. Renewed. 

Except this time. 

This time, his dad had withdrawn... Aidan noted the solitary hours spent in the garage, tinkering with God only knew what. And then the teenager found his mother up pacing the kitchen last night, despite her husband being at home. 

His mom never said anything about his dad during these...encounters; she’d just run a hand through her hair with red-rimmed eyes and sip at a mug of once-warm tea. Aidan had just come to know… 

“Dammit!” His father shouted an instant before the sharp sound of a metal CRASH! caused Aidan to nearly jump out of his skin. 

His dad stood next to his metal work bench, his shoulders heaving; hands balled into fists. The man stared at something in a dark corner of the garage that Aidan couldn’t see. 

Just as quickly as the outburst erupted, his father seemed to deflate; sinking back into his chair. The older man’s head bowed and he brought his fists up to press against his brow. 

Aidan stood up and moved towards the workbench. “Dad?” 

His father’s hands dropped into his lap, but he didn’t look up. “What are you doing in here?” 

“I came to find you.” 

“Go away.” His dad’s voice was a low growl. 

Aidan waited for the sting of his father’s words to subside. He knew this was just his father’s rarely seen but somewhat nasty temper. And he knew that his dad came out here to deal with his attitude and keep it away from his family. To enter was like treading on a mine field, but Aidan knew that when he decided to come check on his dad. 

He took a deep breath, and tried to calm his nerves. Aidan had been getting more bold with his parents, trying to show them that he was an adult – one that could be trusted. But, even still... He couldn’t stop his voice and hands from shaking: “Enough is enough. You’re upsetting Mom.” Aidan felt his stomach twist as his father finally glanced in his direction. "And you know she’s not in any condition—"

“Yes. I’m aware.” His dad looked away. “On both accounts.” 

“What’s going on?” He stepped closer. “Something’s been off since—"

His dad ran a hand through his hair; Aidan didn’t miss the way his father’s arm muscles visibly tightened.“You know I can’t talk about it. The mission was classified.” 

“Then talk about it with Uncle Trowa or Uncle Duo!” Aidan heard his voice echo in the large, concrete space. “You can’t just do this to our family! Shutting us out, making Mom—"

His dad stood up and leaned forward, onto the top of the workbench. He fixed that empty stare on his son. “Do you know why your mother is upset?” 

Aidan crossed his arms and glared back. “No clue.” _Maybe because you’re a jerk?_

His father stood up. He grabbed a level and a screwdriver from their place on top of the dingy towel, and turned towards his tool cabinet. There was a pause while he closed a drawer and opened another one; the metallic shush of the opening bin could be heard in the silence. 

Finally, in a soft voice: “Because I failed.” 

“Failed?” Aidan dropped his arms back to his sides. “Failed at what? You’ve never—"

“Oh, I’ve screwed up plenty in my lifetime, son.” His father’s hands stilled over the top of the blue cabinet. “But not like this… never like this…” He shook his head. 

Aidan felt a sense of dread take up residence in the pit of his stomach. _F_ _ailed? Did the great Gundam pilot ever fail at anything in his life?_

“Go.” His dad squeezed his eyes shut. “You need to get ready. Duo and Trowa are coming over.” His dad turned back towards the workbench; his dark blue eyes glanced up, meeting his son’s gaze for a brief moment before shifting away. “We’ll all go together.” 

Aidan blinked. “More training? But, it’s Satur—"

The older man slammed his fist down on the metal workspace. “Do you think I want to do this?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you think I ever wanted...” His father’s voice lowered; Aidan could see the muscles of his neck tense and flex as he seemed to ground out the next words: “my son...” His dad stopped; his eyebrows pinched in the center of his forehead. His father’s whole body shuddered. 

“Dad?” 

“Do you think I wanted that kind of life for you? Any of you?” 

“What— What do you mean? What life?” 

“To have to hold a God damned gun in your hands? To have to face choosing…” His father clenched his jaw as another pulse ran through the muscles visible in his shoulders and arms. It looked like the older man was fighting a battle – against himself. 

“I don’t—” 

“Just get ready to go. It’s shooting practice and lock picking today.” His dad sunk back into his chair; he picked up a set of wire cutters and half-tossed, half-placed it into the open drawer. “After your conditioning training.” He sighed. “I’ll do it all with you.” 

He watched his dad make a haphazard attempt to continue picking up his workbench; grabbing tools from his seated position and quasi tossing them into cabinet drawers. 

His father never seemed to have a problem with guns before. But his Mom.... 

_“Guns are an absolute last resort, Aidan – and only if your life is in danger. Other people may think it’s cool, this violence.” She turned the corners of her mouth up on both sides, but her eyes – those warm, blue-green eyes, had changed. Her eyebrows pinched, and her jaw squared. It was an expression he’d never seen on his mother’s face before._

_“But, rarely is a peaceful solution achieved by violent means.”_

Mom pacing. His dad’s anger. Strange, mental puzzle pieces clicked into place. “Mom’s upset about my Preventer training.” 

His dad leapt to his feet. “You’re God damned right she is!” His father’s gaze met his. Blue eyes blazed beneath a deep scowl. Aidan had never seen his father so— 

And just like that, he turned away. “And she should be.” He hung his head. “I’ve failed. But, I have five of you, now, and I’m just…” He brought both hands up to tangle in the front of his hair; his elbows rested on top of the tool cabinet. I’m at my limit.” 

“Dad?” 

“What?” his father’s voice no longer sounded angry. Just…just sad. Tired. 

“Does it matter that…that I want to—" _Be_ _a Preventer?_

His father turned to face him. “You don’t know what you want. So, no, it doesn’t matter.” He closed his laptop and shoved it into the top drawer of his workbench. 

“Your mother’s principles… And she’s right, but she’s no longer in any position to change…” He stopped. Aidan could see the line of his jaw tighten. 

“And that’s my fault, too.” 

“You can’t be responsible for the entire world, Dad. I mean…you guys did amazing things. You won’t tell me about them, but just what can be deciphered from history books – you did amazing things.” Aidan ran a hand through the front of his hair. 

“It’s a tough act to follow, your mom being the former Queen of the World and your dad being not only a famous athlete, but a guy who saved—"

His father slammed something metallic down on top of his workbench. A sharp clang! rang out at a terrible decibel. “Do you have any idea what I was doing at your age?” He leaned over the workspace. “At Jonathan’s? At Isabella’s?” 

“Well, dear, I know what you were doing.” His mother’s voice floated into the room, despite the air being heated and heavy. “I had your file, remember?” 

Aidan turned to look at his mom. Her dark gold hair was pulled up into a ponytail; her face a little rounder than it had been a few months ago. But, Aidan supposed it went with the rounder shape of her belly. She slid one arm around her son’s shoulders and squeezed him lightly into a hug. 

His father’s gaze met hers from across the room. “You don’t count.” 

She released her son and smiled at her husband. “I count the most,” she said and crossed her arms across her chest. “You didn’t think I remembered that we met when we were eight years old. But, I’m pretty sure that’s why you let Isabella get away with so much.” 

His father’s face and whole posture slackened as he gaped at his wife. “You…remember that?” 

She moved towards his father. “Black Alpha was your code name then.” She stepped closer, and it was like she was some sort of magnet – pulling Dad from his temper; his father moved towards his wife. 

Aidan sighed. His parents got like this, sometimes; like they were in their own world... And it usually led to gross public displays of affection. The teenager sulked and flopped down on the metal stool, again. 

“I didn’t remember until the Zero system—” His father’s arms lifted, like he was going to accept a hug, then stopped. “What are you doing out here?” 

“Duo’s here.” She stepped into her husband’s personal space and rested her hands on his chest. “And he’s tired of waiting in the car. He’s pacing outside and will likely be conning his way into the house any minute.” 

“Yeah,” his father rested his hands on either side of her waist. His mom lay her head against the front of his dad’s shoulder. “We were about to leave.” 

She lifted her head and her voice sounded stern: “You were about to tell your son that you were a hired assassin at eleven years old, training to become one at eight.” 

Aidan about fell off of the stool. He looked at his dad, but his father stared in some other direction – not at him, and not at his wife. 

His mom placed a hand on his father’s cheek. “It’s your choice to reveal those things, of course, but despite your lack of sane or even somewhat reasonable father figures in your life, you’ve been a good one to your children.” 

His dad pressed his forehead to his mom’s; light flickered strangely in his father’s eyes. “Then you forgive me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. His mother smiled; a light tear traced down the side of her cheek. 

“Heero, there’s nothing to forgive…” She had both hands on either side of his neck; their gazes locked. Aidan had to look away. 

“I love you and trust you more than anything or anyone. It pains me to see you struggle with this, knowing you never wanted your, our, children to have to fight…” 

“Relena….” 

Aidan glanced back just in time to see his parents’ lips come together in a kiss; his father’s mouth covered his mom’s, at the same time Dad's arms came up to wrap around her. 

The teenager felt bile rise in the back of his throat and wondered if pregnancy nausea was contagious. “Hey, your completely grossed out son is still here. And doesn’t enjoy watching his parents make out.” 

He waved at the oblivious people. His father seemed to be bending his mother in half, the way his body pressed down on hers – one hand clutching her waist, the other grabbing fistfuls of fabric between her shoulder blades. 

“You do realize this is how come there is a fourth child—"

“Please tell me it’s a girl.” A familiar, always-jovial sounding voice snuck into the room behind him. 

“We really shouldn’t have to deal with another mini tough guy like your Dad, here. Present company included.” A heavy hand came down on his left shoulder. 

Aidan glared up at his ‘uncle’ with the long braid and big grin. “Thanks for that, Uncle Duo.” 

His parents must have stopped their makeout session, because his uncle removed the hand from the teenager’s shoulder to accept a hug from Mom. She had to stand on tiptoe to return the affectionate embrace. 

“Ah, great to see you, too, Princess!” Uncle Duo’s complexion seemed to turn pink as he hugged her back. “And congrats on baby number four!” 

He released her and she stepped back; Mom smiled up at the Preventer. “Thank you.” 

“But in all seriousness, please tell me it’s a girl.” He said with a grin; Aidan’s weird, gregarious uncle looked over at his dad. The teenager saw his father glare and raise his middle finger at the Preventer. 

Aidan couldn’t help it; he laughed. 

“We’ll find out next week. How’s Hilde? And Duo, Jr.?” 

Aidan groaned and rolled his eyes. 

Duo raised an eyebrow at him before turning back towards Mom. “Son is...too much like his Dad.” The Preventer let out a short laugh. 

Mom let out a girlish giggle. 

“Not sure what to do with him. Luckily, Hilde seems to have a better handle on him.” He raised his arm and scratched at the back of his braid. 

“And how is your lovely wife?” 

“Hilde is, well...” His lips twisted into a grimace. “She’s kicked me out twice already this year. So, that’s not a good sign, but she keeps letting me come back,” Uncle Duo said with a shrug. “So, ah, here’s hoping…” 

Relena tucked her mouth up on one side. “I’m sorry to hear that. Have you—"

His father cut into ‘As the Maxwell World Turns’: “Duo, you were supposed to wait—"

“But Dad!” His ‘uncle’ fake whined at Aidan’s father. “It gets too hot in the car! My balls were starting to sweat, and—” 

Dad glared daggers at the Preventer who often referred to himself as ‘Heero’s best friend’. 

“And I hadn’t seen our princess here in so long!” He said and wrapped an arm around Mom’s waist. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me she was with child again!” He said with an exaggerated pout. 

Relena lifted Duo’s hand from her person, and turned the man-child towards the entrance to the house. “Come on, let’s go get you some coffee.” 

The braid-wearing Preventer stopped, and grabbed Mom’s hand – raising it to his lips like he was going to kiss it. “Ah, Princess, you are still a queen in my heart.” 

“This is why Hilde kicks you out, you know.” A quiet voice spoke like it was right behind him; Aidan whirled around to see his least favorite uncle, Uncle Trowa step into the room. The teenager couldn’t tell if his gray-streaked gravity-defying hair was just that cool – or that sad – because it hadn’t changed in all these years. 

“No one asked you, Barton,” Uncle Duo said with a huff. “And seriously, cut it with the ghost routine. Unless you’re going to teach that trick to junior over here.” He jerked a thumb in Aidan’s direction. The teenager was starting to feel claustrophobic. He needed to get out of there; they all needed to get out of there... 

“How did you three end up on the same side of anything?” He said, slipping around the tall, lean Preventer Barton and edging his way closer to the door to the house. “Ever?” 

Trowa’s mouth curved into a very small smile and he stared at the floor. “Your mother, Aidan.” 

The teenager scowled at his Uncle; the Preventer lifted his gaze and stared back. Dark green eyes glittered, then faded beneath a frown. Uncle Trowa tilted his head. 

“Is that like the adult version of a ‘your mama’ joke? Cause that’s seriously the worst—"

“No, weakling, it’s because your mother was the only one who could get these…” Uncle Wufei peered around the corner in time to wave at the assembled group. “People to see what was just.” He stepped into the stifling space in the garage and looked Aidan in the eye. “And fight on the side of innocents.” 

Trowa turned to look at the newcomer. “Didn’t know you were coming today, Wufei.” 

“Eh, someone’s got to make sure the kid learns to be a real Preventer.” He leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. He nodded at Relena. “Mrs. Yuy.” 

“It’s good to see you, too, Wufei.” Relena smiled and grasped his arm in greeting. “I was about to make you all some coffee in the kitchen – while my two boys get moving.” 

A small smile touched the dark-haired man’s lips. “I’ll take you up on that.” 

Mom met her son’s eyes and inclined her head at his dad. Aidan shot back a questioning look. She jerked a thumb in Dad’s direction and tilted her head. Her eldest son still didn’t get what she wanted... 

His mom turned around and like a bizarre version of a pied piper, led the three Preventers from the garage – with only the promise of a cup of coffee. 

Aidan looked over at his father; the man seemed completely oblivious to the racket that had taken place. Instead, he moved things around in his tool cabinet - organizing and wiping off various implements using the towel from his workbench. 

The teenager sighed. His mom clearly wanted him to do something, but... But what could he do? “So. That’s why you’ve been in such a bad mood, lately. My training.” 

“Your mother’s reaction to your training.” His dad sat back against his work bench and crossed his arms. He didn’t look at his son. 

“Listen, I can’t possibly imagine what it’s like to be you. You never had a childhood. And you never had a father—” 

“No,” his dad shook his head. “I didn’t. I trained to fight, to kill from…as far back as I can remember.” His father seemed to be studying his hands. The visible side of his mouth, from Aidan’s vantage point, turned down. 

“It’s why,” he paused and picked up a wrench from the open drawer. “It’s why sometimes...I’m, I’m at a total loss…” He dropped the hand holding the wrench to his side. Aidan could see his knuckles change color where he throttled the metal implement. 

“Your mom is so much, better at these things… At being there for you.” 

Aidan opened his mouth to say…any number of things. A smart remark like: no kidding, was the first thing that came to mind. But… it was clear as day that this whole thing pained his father in a way…Aidan just couldn’t understand. 

He wanted to learn, to train, to be— _I still want to be like you, Dad._ Aidan felt a voice deep inside him say. 

He walked over to his dad, wrapped his arms around his father’s chest and gave him a hug. Awkward at first, he couldn’t help but feel powerful, choking emotions crash through his system and prick at his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt Dad’s arms go around him as well. Just a brief squeeze and a pat on the back. 

“The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions,” his dad said in a quiet voice. The older man pulled from Aidan’s embrace. 

“Yeah? Funny, then.” Aidan turned and half-stood, half-sat beside his Dad – leaning back against the workbench. “Seems like you’d act on yours more often, then.” 

His dad glared at him out of the side of his eye. “Better be glad I didn’t, or you’d have gotten more beatings growing up.” 

Aidan rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. One day, old man—” 

“Do not finish that sentence.” His father met his gaze, and gave him the look that said Aidan was about to cross a line he didn’t want to cross. 

“Got it.” 

“Go get your bag.” 

“Yes, sir.” He turned towards the entrance to the house, took two steps— Aidan stopped. 

“Oh, hey, I forgot. I got you something for Father’s Day.” The teenager pulled the slightly rumpled card and scrunched up baby onesie out of the front of his jeans. Aidan handed the card to his dad; the front read: _It takes a Legend to Raise a Legend_. 

His dad glanced at the card and raised one eyebrow. He opened the card; Aidan took a step back. 

“Thanks for knocking up Mom.” 

“I thought it was more appropriate for it to say ‘the Queen of the World’, but couldn’t find that one anywhere.” 

“You’re about as funny as your Uncle Duo.” He laid the card down and picked up the 'gift' that the aforementioned Preventer had helped his ‘nephew’ procure. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s for the baby. I know I haven’t sounded terribly supportive...” He inched backwards another couple of steps. "So I thought..."

His dad stared at the onesie. "You thought. You actually thought before you purchased this." His father raised twin blue laser beams that said he was ready to throttle his eldest son and bury him in an unmarked grave in the backyard. 

Aidan broke out in a run. 

“You’re running extra laps for this! And yourUncle Duo is going to be there with you!” His dad shouted after him. 

Aidan laughed as he ran; he threw open the door to the house, and raced into the kitchen, delighting in his father’s grumbling the entire way. 

“Your mother doesn’t believe in total pacifism anymore, either!” 

Aidan looked up at the room full of Preventers, and his petite, pregnant mother. They all stared at him, but it was her stern glance that was the most terrifying. 

The teenager met Duo's gaze from across the room. "Help me?"

"I'm pretty sure we're both screwed on this one, kid." The Preventer sipped his coffee and raised a pleading grin up towards Aidan's mom. "You can tape up my ribs when your husband's done breaking them, right, Princess?"

It had taken him and Uncle Duo some time to think of just the right Father’s Day saying for the custom printed, gender neutral article of baby clothing, finally settling on: 

_“My Dad’s pullout game is weak AF.”_


End file.
